creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2016
12:11 Hej. 12:15 Hej 02:27 Nie mam xp 02:27 Ale znam i szanuje 02:27 ._. 02:27 to masz xp czy nie w końcu 02:28 x'D* 02:28 xD 02:29 No nic, z/w bo dopiero xp zainstalowałem i rozdzielczość 1024x768 niebardzo 02:31 Yay. 02:32 elo 02:32 Hej 02:41 ahh ale fajnie jest że mn sie popsuł mój eldżik i muszę jechać na starym AOC'u Spectrum 7GlrA. jeszcze do tego tera XP mmmmmm 02:43 o/ 02:45 \o 02:46 elo 02:49 zw 02:49 Kurrr nie działa mi alt + x bo advanced systemcare chce zrzut ekranu robić 02:49 ehh 02:54 z/w sterowniki do xpeka się zainstalowały 03:22 coś dziwnego zauważyłem sb, głośnik wbudowany w kompa gra muzyke i to tak dziwnie jest bo ja sb ściszam kino domowe a tu dalej gra na fulla i wgl 03:22 hajsy co robić 03:26 To nie jest grupa technicza. .-. 03:29 W ustawieniach audio pozmieniaj 03:30 Crejz - Nieśmieszne 03:30 Uszin, tylko gdzie xD 03:31 Bo on nawet nie jest tam nigdzie oznaczony, windows go nie widzi a grają 03:31 gra* 03:32 kliknij kilka razy na ikonke głośnika w prawym dolnym rogu x'D 03:34 no wiem, i mam tylko głośność główną, Wave, Syntezator SW i Odtwarzacz CD, żaden nie jest od niego 03:34 <_> 03:34 I w opcjach możesz właściwości sprawdzić 04:01 elo 04:05 elo 04:10 Hi again 04:11 Jezz wzruszyłem się przez Undertale ;w; 04:17 .v. 04:35 .v. 04:38 Teraz Ludobójcza ścieżka c: 04:50 Undertale na prawdę potrafi zryć mózg. ;-; 04:50 Zwłaszcza kiedy NPC burzą czwartą ścianę. 04:52 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń obserwuje jak Mars pisze sam do siebie 04:52 * MaRsHuK obserwuje jak Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń go obserwuje... 04:52 * Noworoczna obserwuje Marsa jak obserwuje Hexa jak Mars pisze sam do siebie 04:53 * MaRsHuK obserwuje Noworoczną i Astme jak go obserwują... 04:53 * MaRsHuK czuje się niezręcznie 04:54 ^^ 06:06 ejno byk 06:06 nie płacz 06:07 Wybacz Byk 06:07 * KedaAyroS daje mu hlep z dżemem 06:08 A jósz hciauem śe poćonci podórzkom a tu widze rze mam pszyjaciuł 06:08 c: 06:08 Zamówiłem se moją pierwszą płytę <3 06:09 Gratulejszyn Nosee 06:09 ^^ 06:09 Jaką płytę zamôwiłeś? 06:10 Czy Byk dostał kicka? 06:10 Tak 06:11 O tę http://familiahp.com/wp/produkt/familia-hp-reguly-gry-cd-2/ 06:11 Fajno 06:12 Już jestem 06:13 Ich weiß 06:14 Zw 06:14 Mam wspaniały uczuć 06:15 czyszczę telefon po pół roku bez antywirusa i w ogóle ^^ 06:15 Noworoczna 06:15 lepiej sprawdź na snapy ;-; 06:16 Jj 06:16 meh 06:16 snapy sprawdzam jeszcze rzadziej 06:16 bo głównie to złamane kończyny adasia 06:17 czo to status ROOT 06:17 ;o 06:19 "Leniwie" ;---; 06:19 O 06:19 o/ 06:20 o/ 06:20 Strona główna mi kłamała że tu pusto jest ;-; 06:20 Soczek! 06:20 Każdemu kłamie 06:20 Lel 06:20 Czemu? 06:20 http://prntscr.com/at1ptf 06:20 Ugi bugi 06:21 Bug na bugu 06:21 Nie wiem co ci staffowie robią 06:21 Mi mówi że tylko ja jestem 06:21 A tu 9 osób 06:22 Bug 06:22 Znowu >.> 06:22 Staffowie jeżdżo autobusami :C 06:22 Potwierdzone info 06:22 W Bydgoszczy 06:22 xd 06:22 W Zgierzu też ;-; 06:22 w ogóle zauważyłam dziwną rzecz 06:23 za każdym razem gdy idę do szkoły mija mnie co najmniej 5 autobusów :I 06:23 No ale tak podsumowując, to od włamań na ich konta to nie naprawili css i js, a dodali infoboxy v2 06:23 I tyle 06:24 jakich włamań? :v 06:24 Prawdopodobnie js nie będzie dostępny już nigdy tak, jak było kiedyś 06:24 Nowuś, kupę czasu temu ktoś się wrąbał staffowi na konto i zrobił niezły chrzan 06:25 No i od tego czasu nie można edytować wielu rzeczy 06:25 Np. kolorku mojego nicku no i Ravena :v 06:25 Kappa 06:25 elo kyu 06:26 wróciłem do lola 06:26 pierwsza gra 06:26 i penta 06:26 :--DDD 06:26 Lel 06:06 ejno byk 06:06 nie płacz 06:07 Wybacz Byk 06:07 * KedaAyroS daje mu hlep z dżemem 06:08 A jósz hciauem śe poćonci podórzkom a tu widze rze mam pszyjaciuł 06:08 c: 06:08 Zamówiłem se moją pierwszą płytę <3 06:09 Gratulejszyn Nosee 06:09 ^^ 06:09 Jaką płytę zamôwiłeś? 06:10 Czy Byk dostał kicka? 06:10 Tak 06:11 O tę http://familiahp.com/wp/produkt/familia-hp-reguly-gry-cd-2/ 06:11 Fajno 06:12 Już jestem 06:13 Ich weiß 06:14 Zw 06:14 Mam wspaniały uczuć 06:15 czyszczę telefon po pół roku bez antywirusa i w ogóle ^^ 06:15 Noworoczna 06:15 lepiej sprawdź na snapy ;-; 06:16 Jj 06:16 meh 06:16 snapy sprawdzam jeszcze rzadziej 06:16 bo głównie to złamane kończyny adasia 06:17 czo to status ROOT 06:17 ;o 06:19 "Leniwie" ;---; 06:19 O 06:19 o/ 06:20 o/ 06:20 Strona główna mi kłamała że tu pusto jest ;-; 06:20 Soczek! 06:20 Każdemu kłamie 06:20 Lel 06:20 Czemu? 06:20 http://prntscr.com/at1ptf 06:20 Ugi bugi 06:21 Bug na bugu 06:21 Nie wiem co ci staffowie robią 06:21 Mi mówi że tylko ja jestem 06:21 A tu 9 osób 06:22 Bug 06:22 Znowu >.> 06:22 Staffowie jeżdżo autobusami :C 06:22 Potwierdzone info 06:22 W Bydgoszczy 06:22 xd 06:22 W Zgierzu też ;-; 06:22 w ogóle zauważyłam dziwną rzecz 06:23 za każdym razem gdy idę do szkoły mija mnie co najmniej 5 autobusów :I 06:23 No ale tak podsumowując, to od włamań na ich konta to nie naprawili css i js, a dodali infoboxy v2 06:23 I tyle 06:24 jakich włamań? :v 06:24 Prawdopodobnie js nie będzie dostępny już nigdy tak, jak było kiedyś 06:24 Nowuś, kupę czasu temu ktoś się wrąbał staffowi na konto i zrobił niezły chrzan 06:25 No i od tego czasu nie można edytować wielu rzeczy 06:25 Np. kolorku mojego nicku no i Ravena :v 06:25 Kappa 06:25 elo kyu 06:26 wróciłem do lola 06:26 pierwsza gra 06:26 i penta 06:26 :--DDD 06:26 Lel 06:26 Powiedz jeszcze że supportem to masz dozgonny szacun 06:27 nie 06:27 Gnarem 06:27 Gz xD 06:27 pierwsza gra od 3 miesięcy here x'D 06:27 k 06:27 Ej, ja miałam w tym sezonie pentę Lulu 06:27 nafeedowali mnie jak jakiegoś bydlaka 06:27 #szacun 06:27 bydlaka ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:28 Azazel 06:28 plz 06:28 Nie 06:28 Garden poka bydlaka 06:43 o/ 06:50 Czo to za linkacz bo sie boje screamerów i nie chcę włączać 06:51 Włącz 06:51 Sztos track 06:53 Sztos 06:53 Tak jusz sb nie muwi 06:56 co? 06:59 Kojarzy ktoś XIII? 06:59 taka giera 07:03 Niezbyt 07:06 To może https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiRgu8K2V90 ? 07:11 Riv! 07:11 yo wariacie 07:12 yo Nos 07:12 ale was tu dużo 07:12 * KedaAyroS hug Psycho 07:13 o/ 07:13 its grey mate 07:14 :D 07:14 D: ^ 07:16 xD 07:17 \o 07:18 o/ 07:13 o/ 07:13 its grey mate 07:14 :D 07:14 D: ^ 07:16 xD 07:17 \o 07:18 o/ 07:33 Czy zdanie "Internationaly known and respected" jest poprawne? 07:38 raczej tak 07:42 ... 07:55 Witam 07:59 Marsh. 08:03 Witam 08:04 Witam. 2016 04 16